The Fox Tail, The Great and Powerful, and a Timberwolf
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Everypony in Ponyville were staring out of their homes or windows, as the sight of Trixie's return was an attention grabber. But who was she with? Who is that blond pony with the fox tails? And why is an odd-colored Timberwolf following them like a loyal soldier? Nopony knew that their appearance was going to bring dark times to the land of Equestria from overseas...
1. Prologue

**The Fox Tail, The Great and Powerful, and a Timberwolf**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or official things from Final Fantasy, Naruto, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This odd story came to me from reading several Naruto/MLP fics, as well as having a liking to Trixie. I dunno what this will go for but… I never hesitate on writing what comes to mind.

I'm going to start moderating anonymous reviews now after I deleted a total of five anon. reviews that completely trashed me and the way I write (not just this but also some of my other fics). Any bad reviews that only trash me or my stories won't get submitted. Anyway as the main story goes on I'll be splicing in some flashbacks of Naruto and Trixie being together, submit chapters fully of past events. Plus there's plenty of surprises to come.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Are you sure you can be quiet?"

"Do you doubt me, Naruto?"

"The last time you were here Trixie," Naruto began, but was cut-off by an azure-colored pony with cornflower blue/light blue mane and hair.

"I was… different back then. I've changed," she says.

Naruto smirked, but says nothing. He remembered running into Trixie Lulamoon: A supposed powerful unicorn who boasted about having the greatest magic in all of Equestria. But after her embarrassment of being shown up by the magic of a purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle (who using said magic to pacify the anger of an Ursa Minor mistaken as an Ursa Major), Trixie had been ridiculed and made fun of wherever she went to, and barely survived holding a meager job on some rock farm somewhere in Equestria until one day he found her all alone, in the slums. He had taken pity on her and took her to his hotel room where after awhile of tending to her she slowly opened up to him. He also managed to get her to stop speaking of herself in the third person.

After several more weeks (and traveling by hoof to other towns, cities, and the occasional rest stop), Naruto and Trixie have become somewhat good friends. While being an Earth Pony, Naruto was the only pony that was capable of using "element magic". It's the closest anypony was able to describe the strange techniques the blond pony with the black and orange jacket was capable of. Of course he was the ONLY pony of Nippon (a land on the other side of the planet) to do such oddness. Trixie lamented the fact if Naruto was capable of using such techniques, then she could train herself to use the magic that she once boasted about using. And she did.

It was also the reason why she stopped referring to herself in the third person view with some help from Naruto to speak rather normally for a powerful mare: why boast about your magnificence and brag about having powerful magic when you have trained yourself to use powerful magic to protect the innocent and the defenseless? In the two years since that day in Ponyville, a terrifying evil had emerged in Nippon. And Naruto, Trixie, and their companion Vincent were in the thick of it all. Oh, yes, Vincent. Well to explain Vincent the odd-white Timberwolf, he was really once a rogue Timberwolf of Nippon origin. However after Naruto and Trixie fought the dangerous beast off something strange happened when one of Naruto's more dangerous "magic attacks" crippled it. It had somehow transformed the beast from a feral one to that of a tamed beast capable of basic but rather intelligent speech.

There was a monster of demonic origin that had emerged from some other dimension. Well, actually no one KNEW. It's all speculation at best by most ponies in Nippon. The apparent leader that called itself simply Adam created monsters by transforming innocent ponies into blood-thirsty monsters by destroying their souls, and then using the still-living body as a metamorphosis to create mindless drones in an expansive array of cloning. No one in the Nippon Government knew who or where Adam came from. All they knew that not even the Sun Kami, the leader of Equestria's lands (alongside her sister the Moon Kami) would have enough power to take on Adam and his monstrous army.

However that did not stop Trixie and Naruto from wanting to save those who were escaping the heralding chaos of Adam's siege upon their world. And now, this is where they are today: heading towards Ponyville to use the train station to get a fast ride to Canterlot. Adam's hostile takeover of Nippon would not be noticed much, but once that monster sends its dark army to invade other lands and continents, it'd be total chaos. And for once not having to fight monsters of Adam's creation and lesser monsters created from byproducts of Adam's metamorphosis ability was good for them; even a fighter needs to rest now and then. That's about to change very soon...

Vincent sniffed the air.

"I believe we are in the town of Ponyville. And we have seemed to arrive during the Zap Apple harvesting," the regal Timberwolf said in a crisp cool tone. A voice that would have fangirls gushing to hear you speak more...

Well I guess I can describe what the Timberwolf looked like. Large, imposing, and feral-like to unsuspecting ponies that get caught in its blood lusting glares...

Vincent on the other hand was different due to having a bone white coloring with red eyes and its fur as black as outer space. It wore a short crimson mantle, with its shoulders equipped with golden triangle pauldrons. Its left foreleg was replaced with a golden material to replicate its missing limb and tipped with sharp claws that can easily crush weak light metals. The back lower legs were clad in similar gold armor plates. This Timberwolf has short slickened black hair, too.

And as the odd trio casually walk into the tresses of Ponyville, all activity in the town has halted. Everypony in Ponyville were staring out of their homes or windows, as the sight of Trixie's return was an attention grabber. Those outside gave a wide berth of the trio, with many whispering to one another shooting looks at Trixie. Many however were glancing in the direction of the blond pony she was in the company of. Others were staring with fear at the Timberwolf that follows the two ponies.

Over at the Sugarcube Corner, the Mane Six as we know them were enjoying their time together as friends and the lunch Pinkie made when Applejack had looked out the window, and gasped alerting the other girls.

"Is that Trixie I spy?"

Twilight Sparkle hurries to the window.

"... Oh my, that IS Trixie! But who is she with and why is there a Timberwolf following them?"

Trixie was familiar-looking no doubt, however she was not wearing the star-coated cape and hat. No instead she was clad in some light armor over her front hooves and up to her knee joints. They were white and light violet with azure blue highlights. White taping wraps around her hind legs, with a black leather belt around her hind hooves. She wore a new violet short cape but they were attached to feminine armor similar to the pony guards of Canterlot, and was not covered with blue stars. The hat she used to wear was replaced with a metal version and slightly curved like a horn. Humans if they existed in this world would say that Trixie stole the hat from Dark Magician Girl.

The trio had walked past Sugarcube Corner without glancing; only staring straight ahead.

"God I hope I don't get mugged because of my tails," Naruto muttered, as said twin fox tails sway gently behind him.

Trixie heard the muttered comment and smirked. "Well, you DO have such lovely fox-like tails. So soft and bushy, like the richest of silk..."

The blond pony blushed at the praise. Yes, he was the only Earth Pony with not only "strange magicks" but also being the only pony of his species to have the tail of another species, which in point is the humble fox (or Kitsune as they were called in Nippon).

However the troubles that have been chasing after them were going to make an unscheduled attack and thus interrupt them in their travels. It was bad that Ponyville was going to get involved involuntarily.

Vincent stopped and began to growl audibly, catching the attention of Trixie and Naruto.

"Vincent, what's wrong?" questions Naruto.

"Trouble."

The two ponies tensed.

"Move!"

The three leaps out of the path of what the inhabitants classified as a large ball of magic. The explosion put the entire town into hysterical chaos as panic settled in. Trixie and Naruto land on one side, with Vincent on the other teeth bore with an angry gleam.

(Cue the music: LIMIT BREAK! by Shootie HG)

And there was the source of the trouble, having followed them. It was a monster that emerged from behind a shimmering gold-like curtain of energy. It was towering at the height of a fully-grown Cerberus, with large bat-like wings, a scorpion's tail, and with fat oily-looking skin with portions covered under a crystalline shell of stone and gems, purples, grays, and whites being the main colors of the beast. Its face was like that of a shark, a lion, and something alien in origin because it has several unruly growths of horns sprouting from the left half of its face, if one can call it such.

Its single slit-pupil eye stares at them, as what looks like pony hooves with long spider-like digits are growing from its jaws and stretching its mouth in a painful manner. The roar it bellowed brought more chaos and panic among the citizens of Ponyville, who were running away. The Mane Six were horrified at such a monster that brazenly attacked Trixie and the blond pony and white Timberwolf that was with her.

"Damn, this thing again? I thought we took care of it back in Saddle Arabia," Naruto complained.

"No time, Naruto! We gotta take it out now!" Trixie inserted her dominance, horn already aglow with a mixture of red and cyan blue.

With its four upper limbs, the claws the digits are tipped with shine lava orange. Trixie unleashed a burst of magic that covers her, Naruto, and Vincent with what resembled a crystalline barrier defense. Under the Protect, Naruto charges forward with Vincent close at his heels.

"I hate these damn monsters!" Naruto yells, exploding into energy as he Zap Charges the monster in the stomach, and swiftly moving to avoid its clawing attacks. Vincent zips around its stubby feet, clawing at the calves and drawing blood.

"Take this, foul monster!" Trixie yells firing what looked like a ball of black surrounded by a white glow. Naruto moved back to avoid the energy attack fired from the creature's mouth, as Trixie's attack impacts its upper torso area.

BOOM!

The explosion could be heard from the outreaches of Ponyville. The damage was staggering by the explosive magic spell the unicorn casted. It staggered back briefly by the force, giving Naruto the moment to attack.

With a war cry, Naruto had formed what looked like a spiraling sphere of energy with his twin fox tails and spins his entire body around, launching the energy sphere and shouting a cry of, "Spiral Sphere!" The monster is blown back by the force of the attack. Another of the explosion attack by Trixie finally has it falling onto its back.

"Launch me up!" Trixie yells.

Naruto runs to Trixie and using his strong tails send the unicorn flying into the air. Her horn glows once again, this time with a trace of purple and green as a similar trace of aura radiates from her eyes. She releases her spell build-up in the form of purple lightning bolts striking the monster and tearing up the ground. Dark Thundaga was the name of the spell.

With many of the ponies of Ponyville having run to safety and those hiding in the Sugarcube Corner, no one was hurt in the cross fade. Trixie was saved by the swinging tail by Naruto creating a clone of himself in a plume of gray smoke. Vincent grabs the tail with its immense strength before it could destroy some pony's home, and manages to rip the barbed stinger off with a splash of greenish blue blood (Fluttershy had since fainted from the horrifying violence).

"Fire Release: Flame Dragon!"

Naruto displays the uniqueness of himself by spitting out a large snake-like dragon made out of flames surging at the monster that got to its knees. BOOM! Some crystal had shattered by the fire attack, revealing the large angry wound it bore on its torso.

"So it IS the same creature from last time. Trixie, we gotta target that wound we made on its chest!"

"Cover me, Naruto," Trixie orders.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Technique!"

A plume of smoke sweeps the field, revealing clones of the blond pony who all suicide charge the four-armed monster.

"Ya know, I've really had enough of having to fight this damn dark creatures time and again, Trixie," the real Naruto comments.

Although straining, Trixie smiled. "I know. This time, we will not stop until it's finally been destroyed."

The clones were getting slashed and torn. The perfect cannon fodder without losing any lives in the process.

"We won't quit then."

"Yeah!"

Vincent moved back as the last of the clones have been destroyed, but Trixie was now ready to unleash her most devastating magic attack.

"I'm ready Naruto!"

"Then let's tear this sucker up!" he yells.

With a nasty smile, Trixie's horn shines ever brighter, overcome now with a noxious purple light.

"Eclipse Arrow!" Trixie chanted, releasing a devastating purple beam of magical energy shaped like a piercing arrow.

It went through the wound on its torso mortally injuring the beast.

"And now for the grand finale!" Naruto charges right in before leaping up into the air with a powerful stride.

Energy spirals around him as he spins rapidly like a ball, forelegs tucked in. He slams right into the bleeding chest wound eliciting a cry of death from the beast. He buzz saws through the disintegrating monster as its body slowly crumbles away like ash and sand. He unfurls and lands upright, hooves creating a slight trench in the ground and stares back as the beast's upper body collapses. The arms fall off and vanish swiftly as drifting crystalline sand. The head was the last to go away, releasing a whitish crystal tear of light before it too shatters like glass.

(Music fade)

"Man... that was rough but the beast is just too weakened by our previous encounters."

"But that means Adam knows where we are in this world," Trixie told Naruto.

Which means it will be just a matter of time before the monster leader sends more of its spawn to attack more innocent ponies and other creatures.

As far as Equestria has known, no wars or fighting of a large-scale has visited its shores for more than a thousand years, or possibly more years than a thousand. But to the monster army that wouldn't matter. With their hostile takeover of Nippon they seek to eliminate those weak in their vision. That of course is what Naruto and Trixie have determined Adam's plight for destruction of all ponykind.

The blond-haired pony lets out a sigh.

"Should we stick around and help the others, or do we go to Canterlot and hope the princess listens to us?" Naruto questioned Trixie.

Trixie looks back to the empty and silent town, where she only saw a couple of mares and stallions peeking out from whatever place they hid in fright.

"It may sound cruel, but the sooner Princess Celestia learns of an upcoming threat from Nippon, the sooner innocent ponies can be saved from a fate worse than death."

Naruto shrugs, but nods to the light blue unicorn.

"Hey Vincent, you okay?"

"Yes Naruto, I am well. I'm not overly injured," the white Timberwolf said.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" yelled a cocky voice just as a blur of rainbow had hit his vision. He now was staring into the face of one of the ponies that harnessed one of the Elements of Harmony: Rainbow Dash.

"Who are you? And why are you with that Trixie girl?" Rainbow Dash continued to interrogate Naruto, before a force of magic yanked the Pegasus by the mane and sent her aside (not too roughly).

"Thanks for that Trixie," Naruto thanked the unicorn.

"Trixie, what are you doing back here in Ponyville?" Twilight Sparkle called out the other unicorn.

Trixie just gave her a look of slight disdain. Twilight stared at Trixie briefly before speaking up again.

"What was that thing we saw that appeared in Ponyville? What's going on?"

"Something more than you harmonizers of the Elements can ever comprehend," Naruto answers for Trixie, before silently beckoning her and Vincent to follow.

"The sooner we're in Canterlot, the sooner we can rent a room and rest before we speak with Princess Celestia," Naruto tells Trixie and Vincent.

"All this traveling is good but even I can use a break," Trixie says with a melodramatic sigh, causing a smile to burst from her traveling blond companion.

Twilight and the others had heard part of what the blond pony said and were looking to one another. Canterlot? Speaking with the Princess? Something strange was going on, and that dangerous attack on the town thwarted by Trixie of all ponies and her blond companion (and the white Timberwolf with the red mantle) had to be involved somehow. Just what was going on? This was a mystery that Twilight Sparkle was going to solve... somehow. She just needs to view the library for any references to any kind of dark creature like the one that had disintegrated into black sand when... when it was killed.

* * *

**Writing this on a whim. I have this strange urge to also write Naruto and Trixie as a pairing. Trixie is a cool character I like of the series but this will be one of the very few that would have her as not only a redeemed/good pony, but also the story's protagonist. ****I hope to get reviews to what you think of this plot.**

**While a Naruto crossover, I'll also introduce more chapters detailing like a background story to how all of this "leads up", and I'm goign to work real good. Constructive criticism is helpful and I will accept any help from good writers. ****However don't be harsh or like completely slam me as a writer or saying what I'm doing is stupid, because otherwise that you earn you on my Block List for being plain mean.**  



	2. Chapter 1

**The Fox Tail, The Great and Powerful, and a Timberwolf**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or official things from Final Fantasy, Naruto, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This odd story came to me from reading several Naruto/MLP fics, as well as having a liking to Trixie. I dunno what this will go for but… I never hesitate on writing what comes to mind.

I'm going to start moderating anonymous reviews now after I deleted a total of five anon. reviews that completely trashed me and the way I write (not just this but also some of my other fics). Any bad reviews that only trash me or my stories won't get submitted. Anyway as the main story goes on I'll be splicing in some flashbacks of Naruto and Trixie being together, submit chapters fully of past events. Plus there's plenty of surprises to come.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The train went on its course to Canterlot, the considered central capital of Equestria, and home of the Royal Canterlot Family, the Princesses of the Sun and Moon, Celestia and Luna. In Nippon, they were also referred to as the Sun and Moon Kamis, because of their unique ability of lowering and raising the sun and moon on its celestial cycles. Inside one of the train booths Trixie was enjoying the luxury of the car they rode in, Naruto staring out the window and Vincent curled in the corner away from the door nibbling on a leftover chunk of oak from the lumber yard.

Trixie was reading a large tome of what he (Naruto) believed was seven hundred pages of magical information. Of course, seeing Trixie reading from the book brought a vague but lovely memory of their first encounter. After all, that used to be his book before he handed it to her. Yes, it was almost like yesterday two years ago...

Trixie Lulamoon had been run out of Ponyville after being upstaged by Twilight Sparkle's magical prowess of pacifying the upset Ursa Minor (thanks to Snips and Snails waking the baby cub from its slumber). And instead of being known as The Great and Powerful Trixie, she was considered a worthless pony, where ponies everywhere would point their hooves and laugh at her no matter what she did to awe the crowd. She had hit a dark portion of her life and had lost her wagon home she also traveled around in.

At one point, she was forced to work at a rock farm somewhere in Equestria, mining plain chunks of stone from a barren landfill. Until she was fired for mouthing off at her boss and using magic to "make her job easier". Alone, running out of her last seven Bits, mangy and dirty, she was a shambling drunken mess in the slums of Manehattan. No pony would give the time to spare her any change in the bustling metropolis, and it was here that two ponies from different lands would cross paths.

Naruto was running down the sidewalk in the cold beating rain, a bit mad at himself because he didn't have the sense to bring an umbrella (or at least wear a raincoat).

"Stupid weather pony... giving bad info," the blond Earth pony would angrily complain to himself.

Of course, you can always blame the weather pony for giving bad weather information...

He didn't really see where he was going: the rain was whipping a fierce beating, the winds harsh. There was the threat of a tropical storm slowly reaching the borders of Manehattan (the cause of the stormy weather). Naruto tripped and fell.

"Watch where you are going, cur! You tripped over The Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Of course, that was said in a drunken slur. Trixie sways before collapsing again, slump in a drunken daze. Naruto regained his sense of direction and saw the wrecked look Trixie was in.

"Oh... what's a mare like her doing in a crappy area like the slums?"

Naruto was surprised no pony took advantage of her bleak situation. But with that tropical storm making landfall in a couple of hours Naruto had a good heart. Mustering some strength he shoulders the drunken mare onto his powerful shoulders and back and continues to the hotel that also doubled as a safety shelter for situations like tropical storm threats.

=0=0=0=

The winds howled and beat against the building, rain a fierce beat of spray on anything solid. There was that occasional sound of thunder. It's been three hours since Naruto had come across the drunken mare down on her luck and rescued her from her poor situation. She had stripped her of her tattered clothing and put her in his bed while he simply stayed on his couch, a Laptop on the coffee table open and displaying a webpage.

Manebook. Yes he was on Manebook. The pony version of the humans' Facebook...

"Damn weather... always getting or dropping my wireless signals," Naruto complained for the umpteenth time.

He hears a soft moaning and sees Trixie waking up from her sleep. He gets off the couch and trots up to her.

"Where am I?" she moaned.

"You're in my hotel room weathering out the tropical storm that hit landfall three hours ago," Naruto answers, getting her full (awake) attention.

"What? And why would you help me, Trixie? Trixie was okay by herself!"

Naruto stared.

He stared some more.

Trixie got a little nerved by the stare, the look of pity in those... rather crystal cerulean eyes... a deep crystal blue that she could get lost in for hours...

"If I had left you there on that corner of the slums, you would have died of hypothermia due to the cold and the harsh tropic storm."

The windows rattled from the winds, but they were still holding. They were also boarded up and duct tape put in an X over the glass.

"And I couldn't let a poor and beautiful mare all alone, down on her luck and struggling to make a living. I may not be from Equestria, but I can never let somepony who's suffering from the harshness that is life all alone."

He cracked a soft smile.

"Besides, Granny Tsunade would cuff me with her hoof if I didn't help somepony who really needed it."

In a remote forest-like village somewhere in the countryside of Nippon, a certain light blonde-haired pony who wore a white and light green-trim coat with the kanji for Gambler on the back felt the urge to want to smack Naruto for calling her granny again. Her assistant Shizune smiled seeing that facial tick appear on her master's face. The same facial tick when Naruto casually speaks his open mind in that bizarre way of family affection.

Trixie really didn't know what to say. But looking at the blond pony that apparently helped her in an act of kindness, she could see that some facial construct of him screamed foreigner. Similar to that pony she once encountered in Canterlot who was from a land called Zhōngguó.

"Oh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm from Konoha. It's a remote and somewhat hidden village in the countryside of Nippon."

Trixie stares back.

"I am Trixie, a mare of magic."

Naruto smiles.

"So, you can do magic huh? Then again all unicorns have an affinity for magic, some more than others." He turned around and Trixie's eyes drop to his tails... twin swaying fox-like tails, as the admittedly cute young stallion went to a saddle bag and took out a large book. Those fox tails look so cuddly... why did Trixie feel the urge to grope those tails?

Her trance broke when Naruto turned around and dropped the book in her lap.

"Here. Since you're a unicorn you can probably benefit from this. Keep it. I've read it so many times that some of the chapters I can recall from memory. Some of them also help me in harnessing my own uniqueness."

"Uniqueness?" Trixie questions Naruto.

"Yup."

Crossing his tails in an X formation, Trixie sputters and coughs when a plume of grayish smoke erupts, before clearing and revealing... another Naruto. Double. A clone!

"As far as Granny Tsunade knows, I am the ONLY Earth Pony in all of Konoha who was not only born with a tail different from his own species, but I'm also the only one who can use strange magic or energy force inside of me. No one knows what this means although an ancient toad that Pervy Sage knows believes me to be involved in some prophecy that would save the world... heh. It's still cool though because I can create clones once I learned that ability to pull off cool pranks when I was a colt."

Trixie didn't know who this Pervy Sage was. All she was interested was how an Earth Pony could do magic and pull off a cloning spell. Or for that matter, a pony who can clone himself, and have fox tails!

"Naruto?"

Naruto drifts out of memory lane and looks to Trixie. Amazing how two years both of them had grown together after that fateful encounter.

"Yes, Trixie?"

"You believe getting to Canterlot will be a peaceful trip? Especially after what happened back in Ponyville?"

Naruto sighs.

"In all honesty, if that Gigantus managed to survive our encounters again and again, only to finally die in our fourth and final bout... I know that sooner or later Equestria will get visited by more of those monster spawn. All we can do is fight them off, and warn Princess Celestia of what's happening so she can prepare to defend those who cannot fight."

The mare sighs in an exhaustive manner. Naruto didn't blame her one bit.

Both of them have been fighting for two years. They have met various freedom fighters on their adventure, both of them growing up from the harden visages of war. Trixie had transformed from a show pony who can do small-time tricks and fake powerful magic (and boast a lot) to a pony who can harness various magical abilities and WILL send magical attacks at you if you hurt any innocents. Naruto had discovered more and more of himself, and his strange energy source; he too has also grown up from his experiences.

A small moment of peace before chaos erupts was a godsend now and then. Even their loyal companion Vincent was also tired of fighting, but will always go to the frontlines to fight the monster spawn if Trixie and Naruto were there fighting just as hard as anypony wanting to put an end to the radial alien regime of Adam's iron hold of Nippon.

"Even if it's a few hours rest, there's still more monsters waiting to emerge..."

"Soon, we can rest again Trixie, and this time for good when Adam's been destroyed," Naruto assured her.

"I do hope so, Naruto," she whispers, almost dreamily of the day she, Trixie, can rest her magical skills... and maybe settle down.

Trixie looks to Naruto, who eventually returns to watching the scrolling countryside as they continued onward to Canterlot. The unicorn looks back to her book, but her thoughts started to wander... to a time when she was still arrogant, but thankful for a certain pony's act of kindness.

=0=0=0=

Manehattan was not overly damaged by the tropical storm that brushed its shores although there was plenty of flooding in lower areas of the city. But boat services returned in only a day and this is where she was at: on a boat trip leaving Equestria at the behest of a blond pony that took her off the streets and gave her shelter, food, clothing, and spare Bits. It only felt right that she accompanied him on his journey back to the land of Nippon. She could learn more from this book he let her read before giving it back and then leaving his company.

"So Trixie, have you ever been to Nippon before?"

"No I have not. Trixie however always dreamed of traveling to other countries."

Naruto chuckled. "Do you always refer in the third person?"

"Well, the great Trixie always feels best hearing her speak in such a graceful manner," was the answer.

Naruto just smiles and nods.

"It's fun to travel around the world; however Granny Tsunade had sent me a message stating that she wanted me back home. I have to go back. She can get a bit cranky if I continue to let my wanderlust lift me astray."

"You have been everywhere?"

"Not everywhere, Trixie... although, it would be fun..." He grinned. "I've never been to Saddle Arabia before. But I've visited a place called Afrika. Met a tribe of zebras in the Plains of Eternity, and a even a traveling zebra who enjoys the knowledge of the lands, and is proficient in natural cures and remedies of magical and non-magical nature. I believe her name was Zecora. And Zecora... she was a stunning cutie that I will admit. She uses a type of magic not unlike unicorn magic called Wicca I believe. Magic of the planet, of the land, nature..."

Trixie listened, generally interested in the conversation. Of course, she's known that magic was magic. What you do with it reflects who you are. But the magic she Trixie widely known of was the magic that is a general affinity for all unicorns, and alicorns.

"I once tried to find this place called the Crystal Empire, but I just couldn't locate the general region of its location." Naruto trailed off muttering something about wishing to see crystal ponies one day.

"Trixie wishes to know what you do for a living."

"Heh. Well, I'm something of a jack of all trades. Because I'm the only Earth Pony with a strange energy source inside of my body I go about helping people, live off the land now and then. I would also use my unique skills to perform jobs others cannot do. Like the occasional bad pony that escaped jail I would track them down and bring them back to jail, kicking and screaming if I have to."

He stares out at the oceanscape, taking in the scenery full of beauty.

"If you've never been to Nippon before, trust me you will love the sights. Of course we speak a different language in Nippon than most ponies in Equestria. And Nippon's main capital city Elemental will blow your mind when you take in the sights and sounds of city life. Much bigger than Manehattan..."

Really, Trixie could be okay on her own, but she just... felt something about the blond pony. Plus the book about different magic was fascinating to read. Yes, she'll keep him company, enjoy the book, and then leave when she's ready. Yeah, that'll work...

Six days out on sea and the boat soon docked to a small but busy portside town of Nippon. Trixie Lulamoon was indeed in awe of how a quaint small shipping town could yield a bustling metropolis of ponies going about their work days. Ponies by nature are herbivores, but Naruto has encountered the occasional pony who has tasted the flesh of the sea. Fish for example. The port they were at was famous for its fishery farms for the other sentient creatures like wolves and dogs who have fish as its main diet (and the occasional red meat; a taboo in pony society but accepted mainly for the carnivores that exist in their world).

"We can go to my village soon. For now it's not far from Elemental City. I'll take you to the city before we head north-east to the countryside."

Trixie and Naruto was an odd pair together, but they enjoyed one another's company. Naruto was trying to get Trixie to speak normally for once instead of keeping to her show pony form. The city was a marvelous sight to see for any foreign visitor. You can say that Canterlot was nothing compared to Elemental City. Skyscrapers taller than Manehattan or Los Pegasus, glass and steel tubes stretching every which way as walkways for non-pegasi, the lights, the sounds of busy city life, the various shops, tall buildings, and yes even an arcade shop. Trixie had a blast for the week in Elemental City, Naruto being her tour guide as Nippon was his birth place.

"Fun place, huh?"

"It's just so... big," Trixie laments in great awe of the large mechanical-like metropolis. It certainly was more extravagant and glamorous than Canterlot. And she did indeed enjoy her time in the city.

They were on a wagon bus heading out of the city drawn by buff stallions that can travel large distances. The week was fun yes, but Tsunade was getting really impatient of waiting for the blond pony and had sent a letter telling him to get his fox-tailed butt home or he was going to get decked by her hooves.

"Hey Trixie, how about after we reach my village and I introduce you to the Village Leader, I help you practice some of your magic you learned from that book."

Trixie looks at him.

"Really, Trixie. I'll help you. When I saw you in the slums, my hunches never lie to me. You have a talent inside of you that has yet surfaced. I want to help you bring that inner talent to light."

He looked so sincere, and the Great and Powerful Trixie can detect no lies in his voice. All she did was smile and nod.

=0=0=0=

The train to Canterlot continued on its path, the occupants in their box car just enjoying the silence.

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, the town was cleaning up from the events that had taken place a couple hours ago, and inside the library Twilight had created a monster of a mess searching for any references to the creature they all witness get a sound defeat by Trixie of all ponies, and her two mysterious companions. The last time any of them saw Trixie, she was a show boasting pony that couldn't do any "extraordinary magic". But now she had returned and displayed a magical prowess that Trixie never had two years ago.

"This doesn't make any sense. That creature we saw isn't anything like the creatures sealed in Tartarus."

Another book magically flipped through, and it's discarded. Spike ducked from the flying book.

"Twilight, calm down or you'll blow a gasket," the young purple dragon pleaded.

"It's just... it doesn't make any sense. I've never seen such a creature before that terrifying. I'm beginning to think it was an ancient evil that somehow escaped Tartarus but Rainbow Dash flew there and back. The Cerberus hasn't left its post or wandered off."

"Twilight, have you thought of contacting Princess Celestia?"

"Celestia! Of course she may have a clue to what that creature may have been!" Dropping the rest of the levitating books she runs off to her desk to grab a pen, parchment and started sketching to the best of her knowledge the creature Trixie and her two companions killed in defense of Ponyville. When she was finished, she grabs a second parchment and starts writing a response.

"And... done! Spike, send this letter and sketch of the creature to the princess quickly."

"Sure thing, Twilight!"

The young dragon grabs the parchments, rolls them into one, and opens the window. Deep breath, he exhales a blast of green flames, burning the parchment up. Off the sparkling greenish smoke flies towards Canterlot.

"Now help me with the books. While we wait for a reply I'm still going to scour every inch of the library for anything regarding that monster."

Spike sighed.

As this happened, a letter and drawing arrived magically to Princess Celestia, and the alicorn of the sun read the message written by her student. Several hours later the train draws into Canterlot Station, and the halting of the train woke Trixie from her nap and memories from two years ago (memories of a time she knew peace before getting involved with the war against the dark monsters). The trio exits the train, making sure they left nothing behind, before trotting off. The castle up ahead was the next destination. But a certain alicorn already was waiting for her future guests, a letter from her faithful student lying on the table next to her throne.

She never did write a response back to her student.

* * *

**Ideas can either be good or bad, depending on who you are as a writer. Me? I tend to get one too many and I just write them down. I'll work on character developments in the next chapters; just give me a chance.  
**


End file.
